Regresión Hpnótica
by Vega Botain
Summary: Alberigh no es un genio por nada, y sabrá muy bien como utilizar su regalo de cumpleaños para aprovecharse de los demás...


N.A.

Otra historia corta sobre Asgard. Un solo capítulo. Fue una idea que surgió por ahi hace un tiempo y me parece que no es tan mala como para ser publicada asi que ahi se las dejo. Situada en el universo del Crepúsculo de los Dioses de Marce chan. (Si quieren leer esa historia escriban, hay que presionar a la autora XD)

Como siempre los personajes son de Kurumada, Toei, etc.

* * *

"¿Regresión Hipnótica?" Alberich hojeó con algo de incredulidad las primeras hojas del grueso volumen que le habían regalado.

"Lo sé Milord, yo la verdad no he comprendido gran cosa, pero vea el papel y la calidad de la letra, perfecta y tan pequeña... no parece que se hubiera escrito a mano, ¿no lo cree? es un libro que un comerciante trajo de tierras bajo el sol, dice que es algo que se enseña a los doctores" Karin esperaba con algo de angustia la opinión de su señor sobre su regalo. Le había costado todos sus ahorros, pero valdría la pena si a Lord Alberich le gustaba.

"Parece un tema complejo, quizás valga la pena leerlo con detenimiento. Gracias Karin" el gran Lord sonrió de lado para animar la visible admiración de la muchacha por su maestro. Era la única sombra que valía la pena sin duda; obediente, sabiendo su lugar y sin hacerse ideas raras.

Karin sonrió ampliamente e hizo una inclinación para dejar a su señor y que pudiera seguir con su estudio. Se perdió en silencio en las sombras del salón, buscando un buen sitio desde donde pudiera cuidarle la espalda y ver si de casualidad leía el libro que le había conseguido.

Y lo hizo, apenas terminara con la lectura empezada que tenía se dedicó a leer con cuidado el grueso tomo de letras pequeñas y perfectas, que parecían haber sido hechas con algun tipo de artilugio. El tratado era de lo mas extraño, aunque poco a poco el cerebro de asgard comenzó a comprender los términos y la teoría básica sobre aquella cosa llamada hipnotismo. Al parecer no era una broma o una locura de la gente bajo el sol. Había cosas realmente interesantes ahí.

Pasó una semana sumido en el volumen. Hizo anotaciones y resumenes de las partes importanes. Por fin, decidió que la única forma de saber si aquello era cierto o una completa basura era experimentar un poco.

Esa noche llamó a su sombra a su habitación. Era el conejillo de indias perfecto pues no se negaría a nada y si su experimento fracasaba no diría ni media palabra. Y si funcionaba, tampoco, pero lo admiraría mucho mas.

Karin ni siquiera preguntó para qué era requerida, solo se presentó prestamente en la habitación algo nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada. Alberich la hizo sentarse en uno de sus sillones y le ofreció un poco de agua. La muchacha asintió para tranquilizarse un poco y luego le preguntó a su señor que podía hacer por él. Pero éste solo le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y se quedara quieta.

Tomó sus notas y el grueso volumen y acomodó todo en una mesita. Luego comenzó. Pidió a Karin que cerrara los ojos y que se concentrara en no pensar en nada. La fue guiando poco a poco por un rebuscado camino, un bosque oscuro, una luz, fondos negros, en fin, todo lo que había leído hasta que se convenció de que la muchacha estaba en ese estado mental que requería. Para cerciorarse le hizo un par de preguntas comprometedoras que ella contestó sin dilación ni verguenza. Luego fue indagando en su pasado, y descubrió algunas cosas que estaba seguro que ni ella misma recordaba.

Vaya vaya, ¿quién lo habría imaginado? Aun mentes menos privilegiadas que la suyas guardaban secretos insondables. Ahora tenía que hacer una prueba mayor, algo que le sonaba descabellado, pero que parecía tener cierta lógica y no perdía nada intentándolo.

Al siguiente día en el desayuno Alberich estaba sonriente y relajado. Karin se preguntaba cómo es que se había hecho esa cortada en un dedo que no recordaba hubiera estado ahí al irse a acostar, en realidad no recordaba mucho cuando había ido a acostarse ni mucho menos.

"Milady Hilda" Alberich llamó la atención de la avatar poco antes de terminar el desayuno. "Si me lo permite me gustaría hacer una sugerencia."

Siegfried puso los ojos en blanco, ya se imaginaba el tipo de sugerencias; seguramente tendría algo que ver con enviarlo a una region inhóspita para dejar el palacio a su cargo. Hagen solo le dió un ligero codazo, era tan divertido ver como ese par se peleaban toda la vida, Al pobre Siegfried lo iba a matar de un coraje, estaba seguro. Aunque se le quitó la sonrisa cuando Hilda le dió permiso para exponer su idea.

"Me gustaría hacer una pequeña evaluación a los dioses guerreros y sus sombras, una evaluación psicológica, solo para asegurarnos que no hay conflictos internos que puedan provocar fallas en un momento de crisis. Será totalmente inocuo e indoloro" afirmó con una sonrisa misteriosa.

A ninguno le gustó como sonaba eso. ¿evaluación? para Alberich bien podría significar rajarles el craneo para ver que había adentro; pesarlo, medirlo y luego volverlo a meter. Phenril tosió nervioso y Mime soltó un suspiro. Todas las miradas pasaron de Alberich a Hilda con una mueca de miedo.

"¿y qué implicaría esta... evaluación, Alberich?" Hilda no conocía del todo ese termino 'psicológico', que había usado su dios guerrero y era mejor asegurarse.

"Oh, nada complicado Milady, unas cuantas preguntas sobre su estado de ánimo, sus gustos y su infancia. Es totalmente inofensivo y puede ser muy beneficioso para encontrar algun problema que pueda ser corregido antes que lleve a algo nas serio." Dijo Delta confiadamente.

"quiere ver si estamos locos..." dijo Bud dejando su cuchara en su plato. "Si, y atarnos en un calabozo si no contestamos lo que él quiere" le susurró al oído Hagen a Siegfried que solo estaba tratando de no decir nada y parecer confiado. No le extrañaba nada que fuera a declararlo oficialmente loco y quisiera quitarle su armadura. Pero si se negaba solo lo haría peor.

Hilda sonrió y supuso que no había nada malo en ello, pero pidió que los resultados de tal evaluación le fueran entregados a ella en privado. No quería que Alberich se aprovechara de esto para hacer sentir mal a sus compañeros. Lo conocía mejor de lo que él creía. Alberich asintió, estaba seguro que los resultados serían de lo mas interesantes, sobre todo para él.

A partir de esa tarde, uno a uno los dioses guerreros y sus sombras fueron desfilando por su biblioteca donde les hacía un sencillo test y practicaba un poco su recien adquirida habilidad. Comenzó con las sombras para reforzar sus conocimientos y de paso descubrir posibles traidores entre las filas, la información que obtenía era muy entretenida, había secretos que guardaban, pero que él podía sacar con unos minutos de relajación y las palabras adecuadas. Pero sin duda el momento para el que había preparado toda esa pequeña charada fue el que llegó al final del ejercicio, cuando ya todos se habían convencido de que no había truco en todo aquello. Ese fue el día en el que hizo su estudio a Siegfried.

Alfa entró a la biblioteca justo a las 9 de la noche, después de la cena y de haber dejado a la avatar en la habitación. Sabía que si se ponía difícil con Alberich le daría de donde tomar para hacer de las suyas; por lo tanto lo saludó en forma tranquila. "Aquí estoy Alberich, tu dirás" le dijo, serenándose y confiando en conocer lo suficientemente bien a Alberich como para dejarse engañar.

"siéntate Siegfried, esto no tomará mucho tiempo" le dijo Delta, sonriendo inocentemente. Su interlocutor lo hizo. mirando el sitio. Estaba no demasiado iluminado y Alberich tenía un vaso con agua y una libreta donde tenía varios apuntes. "¿agua?" le preguntó, pero Alfa negó con la cabeza.

"Bien Siegfried esto es sencillo. Dime tu nombre, el lugar donde naciste y la fecha de tu cumpleaños..."

Siegfried contestó de buena forma las preguntas, no parecían tan difíciles. Luego de unos minutos Alberich le pidió que cerrara los ojos e imaginara algunas cosas. Poco después caminaba a su habitación para ir a dormir, había sido rápido, la verdad no sabía porqué había estado tan preocupado por aquello. Entró a su habitación y se recostó a dormir. Había sido un día largo y estaba agotado.

Cuando el cuerno sonó por la mañana Siegfried despertó sintiéndose extraño. Había soñado con caer por un tubo lleno de luz y tener la idea de regresar en el tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse en un sitio raro. "¿padre?" dijo rascándose la cabeza desconcertado. ¿Donde estaba? definitivamente no era la cueva que compartía con su padre. No recibió ninguna respuesta, así que se levantó. Estaba cálido en ese sitio donde estaba; no era su cueva acostumbrada, con el fuego de la forja, era una habitación hecha de piedra negra y con muebles elegantes de madera. se descubrió y se deshizo de la ropa incómoda que tenía puesta encima. Miró a su alrededor, su piel de cabra no estaba por ningun lado, solo esa ropa de lana caliente y picosa; pero al menos su espada estaba ahí encima de un mueble, la tomó y cortó una de las pieles que cubrian la cama para hacerse algo de ropa cómoda. ¿dónde estaría su padre? ¿qué lugar sería ese? Tenía hambre.

Encontró una puerta y luego de batallar un poco con ella terminó por abrirla. Afuera había un largo pasillo con mas puertas como la suya, al menos no estaba tan cálido como en el lugar donde estaba antes. Quizás su padre estuviera en alguna de las otras puertas. probó con la que estaba justo frente a él. Pero estaba atorada, así que la tuvo que abrir con la espada. Esa espada era mejor que las otras que su padre forjaba y que siempre terminaban rompiéndose.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido y entró a una habitación similar a la anterior, pero mas pequeña. Abajo de las pieles algo se quejó. Con la espada frente a él se acercó a ver que animal era el que se escondía ahi, no era su padre, estaba casi seguro, pero aun así decidió cerciorarse. "¿padre?" susurró en voz baja, pero solo obtuvo otro quejido lastimero que sonó caso como un "cincnominutosmas"

Era una persona; con un movimiento rápido quitó las pieles de encima y le apuntó con la espada. Pero se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una muchacha. La cual ni se inmutó. "CincominutosmasSiegfried... el cuerno aun no suena" le dijo en un bostezo y haciendose un nudo en la cama.

"¿quién eres? ¿de dónde me conoces?" le preguntó él presionando su espada un poco contra su brazo intentando que despertara. "Siegfried no te hagas el gracioso conmigo... esta bien, esta bien, ya me levanto" la chica se desperezó y se incorporó en la cama solo para dar un grito al ver ahí a Siegfried con el cabello despeinado, en muy poca ropa y amenazándola con su espada.

"¿Ahora me dirás quien eres y donde estoy? ¿donde esta Mime?" Siegfried preguntó estirándose y alejando la espada de la muchacha.

Talitha parpadeó confundida, ¿era una broma? ¿era el día de los inocentes? "qué te pasa Sieg? soy Talitha, tu sombra..." dijo la chica y el muchacho se giró de inmediato a ver el piso. No, su sombra seguía ahí.

"Mime... esta al fondo del pasillo, tu sabes eso..." le dijo Talitha confundida ante semejante aparición. "¿dónde dejaste tu ropa Siegfried? ¿estas borracho?" pero no olía a alcohol y en realidad parecia bastante alerta; con el seño fruncido y la espada apretada en la mano. Eso último era lo que la ponía mas nerviosa de todo... quizás no tanto como el torso desnudo pero casi.

"Levantate, vamos con Mime" le dijo empujándola con el romo de la espada; si hacía falta tomaría a la doncella como rehen, aunque parecía conocerlo, le hablaba con familiaridad; pero no quería hacerse ideas, su padre le diria que era todo eso, estaba seguro.

"Voy, voy... la muchacha se puso su bata de prisa y tomó su ropa para irse a cambiar atrás del biombo. Mientras tanto, Siegfried revisó la habitación tratando de reconocer algo, pero no lo hacía, la muchacha le era totalmente desconocida, no podía ser su esposa o si? en uno de los cajones encontró una prenda pequeña y extraña, se puso a juguetear con ella mientras la mujer terminaba de vestirse. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres, no era frecuente que las viera en el bosque, quizas en el río cerca de la villa cuando salian a lavar.

"¿qué es esto?" preguntó a la chica cuando salió atras del biombo con la ropa fea esa igual a la que había en su cuarto. Talitha casi cae al piso y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, "dame eso, es personal!" lo que le faltaba, Siegfried revisando su ropa interior?! trató de quitárselo, pero Siegfried solo la amenazó con la espada; "llevame con Mime"

"Dame eso, es mio!" dijo ella, no iba a dejar que Siegfried fuera por el pasillo con su ropa interior en la mano, ah no, eso era demasiado. "¿me prohibirás usar prendas de las tierras bajo el sol ahora?" preguntó ella suponiendo que por eso el alboroto, pero ¿qué le importaba a él lo que usara bajo la casaca? ¿y el taparrabo de piel era como para burlarse?

solo que Siegfried no parecía estar de broma; la empujó con la espada para el pasillo, y se guardó la prenda en el cinto de su pedazo de piel. "¿porqué estamos aquí? ¿quién nos trajo?" preguntó mientras caminaban a lo largo del pasillo, la mujer solo lo miraba de reojo, pero no respondió, aquello era demasiado hasta para ella; ¿le habrían golpeado en la cabeza? ¿o era el día de Loki?

Hagen iba saliendo de su habitación estirándose cuando vió la cosa mas extraña que había visto en su vida. Siegfried semidesnudo caminaba con la ropa de Talitha en la mano y la empujaba con la espada pasillo abajo. Vaya divertida que se habrían dado en la noche ese par!

"Eh... ¿que es muy temprano todavía" dijo, aunque en lugar de una regañada de Sieg, lo que sucedió fue mas extraño aun. Siegfried la jaló contra él y le pasó el brazo por el cuello, la espada apuntando a Hagen. "¿quién eres?" le dijo mirandolo con ojos entrecerrados.

"Nadie..." dijo regresando a su habitación de prisa, aquello había sido demasiado extraño hasta para él. "apuesto todo mi dinero a que esta completamente borracho... espero que Alberich no lo vea así."

Pero se equivocaba; y Alberich estaba mirando todo apenas soportando no soltar una carcajada desde atrás de su puerta, aquello era tan divertido que no podía menos que verlo sin perder detalle.

Siegfried terminó de empujar a la muchacha que decía que era una sombra por el pasillo hasta que le indicaron que la puerta era la de Mime; Siegfried la abrió de una patada; sacandole un gran susto a Mime que aun dormía tranquilamente en su cama, pero no mas, se levantó de golpe con cara asustada, ¿qué había hecho esta vez? ¿qué pasaba? Talitha solo lo miraba con cara desconcertada negando con la cabeza, tampoco parecía tener idea. "¿pasa algo?" dijo algo nervioso mientras Siegfried empujaba a Talitha hacia una esquina de la habitación con la espada.

"Padre, ¿estas bien?" Mime se puso pálido cuando Siegfried guardó la espada en el cinto y corrió a abrazarlo apretado. Talitha abrió los ojos grandes al ver aquella extraña escena; Mime era bastante mas pequeño que Siegfried y éste se veía bastante ridículo mientras abrazaba al delgado y pálido caballero de Eta. Aquello se veía bastante extraño y Talitha solo carraspeó incómoda.

"eh... ¿si?" fue lo único que pudo decir Mime aun demasiado impactado por aquel repentino y cálido abrazo de su lider... ¿estaría soñando? por si no, decidió no moverse ni devolver el abrazo, si eso era una prueba para atraparlo en algo no les daría el gusto.

"¿no te hicieron nada? ¿estas seguro?" Siegfried lo soltó tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Mime se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza dando un par de pasos atrás, "¿qué sucede?" preguntó cuando se soltó de Siegfried, mirando la extraña vestimenta del guerrero. "No tengo idea" dijo Talitha desde su rincón, "llegó así a mi cuarto hace rato"

Siegfried no prestó atención a Talitha y comenzó a revisar la habitación para horror de Mime. "¿cómo es que llegamos aquí padre? ¿nos raptaro? no puedo recordarlo... tenemos que salir de aquí, volver a casa antes que noten que me liberé"

Mime solo abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces mientras Talitha trataba de no reir ante lo mal que sonaba todo eso. "Eh... Siegfried, nosotros vivimos aquí" le dijo cerrando bien su ropa de noche y tratando de descubrir quien estaba tras esa broma, ¿Hagen estaba carcajeándose atras de la puerta? Era embarazoso.

"¿aquí" Siegfried miró a Mime algo incrédulo, pero al menos mas tranquilo. "si, aquí vivimos... hace tiempo" dijo mientras pescaba su ropa y se iba a cambiar detrás de su biombo. "¿es esto una broma?" preguntó cuando asomó de nuevo ya mas seguro con su ropa diaria.

"pero vivíamos en el bosque papá... en la cueva, recuerdas?" Siegfried se había sentado en la cama y miraba con extrañeza a Mime, pero parecía inclinado a creerle. "una casa nueva..." dijo con una media sonrisa. "¿nos conseguiste una casa nueva padre?"

Mime se acomodó el cabello de prisa y se calzó las botas antes de contestar. "eh..." miró a Talitha pero ella no estaba ahí, al menos eso quería aparentar; solo se encogía de hombros. "¿Supongo...?"

"Esa mujer dice que es mi sombra, ¿quien es padre? ¿la conoces?" Siegfried preguntó señalando a Talitha.

Mime vió su oportunidad de salir de ese embrollo o al menos regresarle la broma a Talitha, si aquello era cosa suya. "es... tu compañera Siegfried" le dijo, "no la recuerdas?"

Ahora fue el turno de la sombra de abrir grandes los ojos. Siegfried sonrió ampliamente, ¡Su padre le había conseguido una compañera y una casa enorme! vaya sorpresa, aunque le habría gustado que se lo hubiera dicho antes de llevarlo ahí, pero su padre siempre había sido serio y enigmático. "Gracias padre, no te defraudaré" le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo y alzándolo del suelo, Mime estaba rojo como un tomate y solo le dijo algo de que no había hecho nada, en realidad. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se sintió aliviado, y le dijo que debería ir a vestirse, que pronto habría que bajar a desayunar.

"¿con esas ropas raras?" preguntó, Mime asintió y le dijo que fuera con Talitha, que ella lo ayudaría.

"Oye!" Talitha se quejó cuando cayó en cuenta que estaban hablando de ella, se había distraído con la estampa de Siegfried en poca ropa sumiso y obediente con Mime... al que nadie nunca hablaba casi. Pero el encanto se había roto y ahora Siegfried le decía que dejaran a papá y que fueran a buscar comida, moría de hambre.

Así que la pobre sombra solo aprovechó para recuperar su prenda antes que mas gente lo viera y luego con un suspiro regresó a la habitación de Siegfried.

"¿ya estamos casados?" le preguntó el loco de su dios guerrero mientras buscaba en su closet algo decente que ponerle encima.

"No, no lo estamos" respondió mirándolo mal. "ponte esto allá atras y luego regresa para ponerte tu peto de cuero"

"Entonces estamos comprometidos" dio por sentado Siegfried, "¿de dónde eres? ¿papá te habló de mi?" Siegfried sonreía inocentemente y se portaba como si fuera un muchacho y no un afamado guerrero y Talitha estaba desorientada, pero también algo fascinada con el cambio, estaría borracho? Su apuesta era porque Alberich lo hubiera drogado, o quizás Bud, pero el cambio era tan... encantador que decidió no decir nada, aunque cuando Sieg volviera a sus cabales la mataría sin dudas. "Tengo hambre, ¿me puedes dar comida?" le dijo al salir en su casaca usual de los jueves. "podría ir a pescar algo o a cazar si no tenemos comida..."

"No..." Talitha le detuvo con una mano, "hay mucha comida abajo, si nos apuramos llegaremos ahí antes que empiecen a servir el desayuno..." y de esa forma evitaría que los demás lo vieran comortandose así y se burlaran de él. Siegfried le sonrió y le tomó la mano, "Podemos traer un poco de regreso para papá, no come demasiado sabes?" Siegfried había dejado toda la desconfianza de lado y Talitha se preguntaba que rayos le habría podido decir Mime como para calmarlo. Aunque lo llamaba padre.. quizas el padre de Siegfried se llamaba Mime tambien y lo estaba confundiendo? todo era muy extraño.

Le guió por los pasillos mas vacíos aprovechando sus dotes de sombra para llegar a la cocina. Una vez ahí Talitha consiguió una charola y ante las miradas curiosas de las doncellas puso comida de la que sabía le gustaba a Siegfried, algo para ella también y un poco extra para Mime; luego se la dió a Siegfried y lo empujó para que regresaran a su habitación, no tenía idea de lo que diría si Hilda preguntaba por Siegfried, pero ya pensaría algo.

Estaban a punto de regresar sin ser visto a la habitación cuando se toparon con Alberich en una esquina. Talitha tragó saliva, ahi venía... el horror. "Hola!" le dijo Siegfried de demasiado buen talante y Alberich solo le respondió con un cabeceo. Talitha suspiró, se habían salvado; aunque cuando estaban por entrar a la habitación de Siegfried le escucharon decir, "Ah, Siegfried, ¿lindo día, cierto?"

Siegfried no respondió y Talitha lo empujó con prisa a su habitación. Aquello había estado cerca. "Bien ahora come y yo le llevaré esto a Mime y luego..."

Pero Siegfried se negó a sentarse en la mesa "¿qué?" le dijo con tono cortante, "La avatar debe estar por llegar al comedor, date prisa, o no llegaremos; ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo?" Siegfried se miró en el espejo para asegurarse que estuviera presentable y comenzó a caminar a la puerta; luego hablaría con su sombra sobre entrar a su habitación sin pedir permiso.

"Pero..." Talitha solo sacudió la cabeza, y ahora todo terminaba así como así?! Vaya broma tan... tonta. "Si Señor..." respondió, se robó un poco de tocino de la bandeja y salió al pasillo, Hagen y Syd caminaban tambien al comedor; "Hola Siegfried" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara; pero Siegfried no le prestó atención. "Es tarde, ya habrá tiempo para eso abajo..." dijo.

Mime que salía de su cuarto en ese momento al verlo al final del pasillo decidió que había olvidado algo importantísimo y corriendo regresó a su alcoba, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Alberigh solo sonrió mientras caminaba al comedor, aquella iba a ser una semana muy divertida sin duda.


End file.
